This is a Phase 1, open-label, multiple dose, parallel group, escalating-dose study of the safety, pharmacokinetics, and activity of CI-1012 in late stage HIV-1 infected patients who are receiving a stable antiretroviral regimen for the treatment of HIV. Five dosing groups with up to 8 patients in each group will receive two doses of CI-1012 capsules on the first study day (one in the morning and one in the evening), followed by a single daily dose for 13 more days.